Innocente, et à jamais
by Mayurii-chan
Summary: Accusé du meurtre de son meilleur ami, Naruto, Sakura se voit obligé de prouver son innocence aux côtés de ce cher inspecteur qui ne la laissera pas indifférente.


Disclaimer : Si Naruto m'appartenait je me marierais avec Sasuke ***0* **!Mais seulement voilà... C'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto T_T !

* * *

><p>Elle avait l'impression d'entendre son rire cristallin. Son rire qu'elle adorait. Son rire franc, son rire si beau à attendre. Son rire qu'elle aimait mêler au sien. Trempés et assis dans la boue en train de rire comme des imbéciles leurs yeux, brillant de gaieté. La pluie n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. C'était comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres.<p>

Derrière les barreaux de cette chambre sombre et froide, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur en pierre avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains et de pleurer à corps perdu. On pouvait ressentir sa profonde tristesse et son désespoir à travers ses larmes. On pouvait lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage et on pouvait voir du vide, du néant au plus profond de son regard émeraude.

Comment pouvaient-ils? Comment osait-il l'accuser d'être l'assassin de son meilleur ami?

« -Vous êtes la dernière personne qu'il a contactée. » Avait dit cet imbécile d'inspecteur incompétent.

Ils l'avaient interrogé toute la nuit. Ils perdaient seulement leur temps. Elle n'avait donné que de vagues détails, jugeant ces informations inutiles. Après avoir quitter la victime, elle était rentrer chez elle. Puis au beau milieu de la nuit elle avait du décrocher l'appareil.

« -Allo ?

-Je suis bien chez les Haruno ? Avait demandé une voix ferme et masculine.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi ?

En entendant la tonalité, elle avait reposé le téléphone à sa place en pensant à une mauvaise blague. Puis elle avait immergé de son profond sommeil, très tôt dans la matinée alors qu'elle dormait comme un bébé. On avait toqué à la porte.

« -On l'a retrouvé mort dans la forêt. » La même voix d'homme qu'hier, au téléphone.

Elle avait détesté la manière dont il l'avait dit. Froid et impassible. Comme si sa ne lui faisait rien. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé et humidifiés, elle étouffa un cri. Elle n'aurait su dire si son cri était un cri de surprise, d'horreur, de tristesse, d'effroi ou tous ces sentiments regroupés, mais la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'il n'était plus là. éteint. Cette tornade orange. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux en tentant de masquer ses bruyants sanglots.

Cette nuit là, elle avait trébuché et lui en tentant de la rattraper était tomber avec elle. Ils avaient ri de bon cœur.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il était aller faire dans cette forêt, lui qui lui avait toujours déconseillé d'y aller de peur « qu'elle ne se fasse manger par un loup ou un ogre et qu'il ne retrouve que ses vêtements et ses os. », Elle eut un petit rire discret qui se mêla à ses sanglots en y repensant.

Lorsque qu'il lui avait sorti ça, elle avait éclaté de rire en lui disant que c'était une guerrière et qu'elle pouvait très bien se défendre face à un ours ou même à n'importe qui et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Au pire, il viendrait voler à sa rescousse comme un preux chevalier servant sur son cheval blanc, avait-elle décrétée. La nuit il avait pris l'habitude de la raccompagner chez elle sous le même prétexte, bien qu'elle vive dans une campagne. Puis il rentrait chez lui en passant par le chemin clôturé. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Ces individus qui pensaient qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre la répugnait. Pas une seule seconde elle aurait voulu sa mort et ce, quelle que soit la raison. Elle avait toujours désiré que son ami reste à ses côtés, à lui parler, à lui sourire et entre sa voix qu'elle appréciait tant. Et elle se retrouvait à présent, avec ce meurtre sur les bras. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes en entendant le garde rentrer dans la pièce.

« -Vous êtes attendus dans la salle de détention. »

Elle se releva péniblement. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, après son interrogatoire elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormit et pas seulement. Elle avait aussi besoin de sentir la présence de son défunt ami près d'elle, qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Du moins pas de son vivant. Ni avec son sourire niais collé sur les lèvres, ni en train de le surprendre à crée des pièges ou autres bêtises du genre. En apercevant cet idiot d'inspecteur derrière la vitre qui les séparaient, elle serra les poings. Encore une fois, il se présentait au mauvais moment. Il la détailla du regard en insistant bien sur ses yeux rougis et bouffies par les multitudes pleures récents.

« -On regrette son meurtre ? Ricana t-il de manière agaçante.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Hurla t-elle en tapant sur la table, furieuse. Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

-C'est ce que tous les meurtriers n'arrêtent pas de me répéter.

Elle serra les dents pour contenir sa rage. Il ne l'écouterait pas de toute manière. Elle ne s'imaginait même pas combien d'innocents il avait fait condamner à cause de son entêtement.

-Des preuves …Vous avez des preuves ? !

-Non, mais on en aura pas pour très longtemps avant que vous ne finissiez pour le restant de vos jours derrière les barreaux.

Il s'en alla. Il n'était venu que pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, et il avait réussi son coup. Très bien même. Par un quelconque moyen, elle s'était attiré les foudres de l'inspecteur. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle, réellement ? Elle le méprisait tout autant que lui la méprisait. Voir plus. Et il en prendrait un bon coup dans son grade lorsque le verdict « non coupable ! » Serait prononcé. Elle rentra d'elle-même dans la chambre composée d'une minuscule fenêtre et d'un lit inconfortable, où elle évacua toute sa rage et sa douleur, bien décidé à prouvé son innocence. Elle s'endormit épuisé par ses pleurs. Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par le garde. Elle espérait mentalement que ce stupide inspecteur n'était pas revenu, mais ses espoirs furent vint.

« -Inspecteur Uchiwa souhaiterait vous emmener sur les lieux du crime. »

Elle grogna. Que voulait-il encore ? Elle n'avait ni le besoin, ni l'envie de savoir comment son ami s'était fait assassiner. La seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était qui était l'assassin. Et cet horrible assassin, elle le lui ferait payer. Pour avoir ôté la vie de son meilleure ami. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'entendre rire encore une fois, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'appelle encore une fois « Sakura-chan » . Elle aurait tout simplement voulu qu'il vive. Qu'il croque la vie à pleine dents comme il savait si bien le faire à ses côtés. Malheureusement, on n'avait pas tous ce qu'on voulait dans la vie. Elle ne se hâta aucunement pour rejoindre l'inspecteur qui lui parlait du procès de demain pendant le trajet. Tandis qu'elle ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole.

« -Le procureur sera Temari No Sabaku. Avec elle vous n'aurez aucune chance. Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Dans la presse, elle avait lu que cette femme était prête à tout faire pour condamner l'accusé, innocent ou non. Elle était sans pitié. L'accusé grinça des dents en comprenant là où il voulait en venir.

Si elle n'avait pas un bon avocat, elle risquait d'y laisser la vie. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait de trouver un bon avocat, puis elle mènerais sa petite enquête et mettrait toutes les pièces en place. Si jamais elle ne prouverait pas qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans ce meurtre, elle ne sera jamais satisfaite. Pas pour prouver son innocence, mais pour prouver que jamais elle n'avait voulu la mort de son meilleur ami. Jamais.

Une fois arrivées sur les lieux du crime, il prirent le chemin clôturé. Cette voie lui rappela beaucoup les fois ou elle regardait son ami le dos tourné en train de partir. Ce souvenir lui déchira le cœur.

« -Sakura, si vous voulez que l'enquête avance il va falloir coopéré.

-Quitte à me faire accuser du crime de mon meilleur ami. Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle n'avait aucunement confiance envers cet inspecteur. Rien qu'en voyant son visage, elle avait deviné sa nature : de manipulateur. Il se jouait d'elle et lui ferait cracher une par une toutes les preuves qui pourraient l'a faire accuser, et une fois qu'il aurait eu son verdict, il se ferait un plaisir de lui offrir un franc sourire narquois et vainqueur. Il était hors de question de l'aider pour ensuite se faire mener en bateau. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était si rancunière. Avant le meurtre de son meilleur ami, elle ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça. Sa mort lui avait apprise à se méfier des gens et aussi à ouvrir les yeux. Ce monde qu'elle aimait tant, était en fait un monde cruelle et un monde remplie d'hypocrite. Et si pour survivre elle devait se comporter comme eux, elle le ferait. Il lui tendit le rapport d'autopsie qu'elle lut à voix haute.

« Naruto … Uzumaki. Elle eût un mal fou à prononcer son nom.

Mort le 21/06/11. La veille, pensa t-elle.

Cause : Pieu planter dans le cœur.

Lieu : Dans la forêt, près d'une campagne presque inhabitée. »

Elle fondit en larme à l'entente de ses propres mots.

Jamais elle n'oubliera cet épisode de sa vie.

Le fait qu'elle ait été accusée de la mort de son meilleur ami, qu'elle considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu … Lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Si jamais un jour elle se trouvait en danger, qu'on soit le jour ou la nuit, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à courir à son secours. Elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Elle savait aussi qu'énormément de surprise l'attendait. Ce crime cachait beaucoup de choses. D'horrible choses.

Un crime n'était jamais beau.

« -Etes-vous la seule à demeurer dans cette campagne ? Demanda t-il sur un ton étrangement doux.

Elle secoua la tête négativement avant de se calmer et de dire :

-Hinata habite aussi ici. Seule.

Elle l'aimait.

-Et vous habitez également seule ?

-Oh, non ! Dit-elle en souriant, ma mère a quelques problèmes de santé alors je lui ai proposé de venir ici quelques temps.

-Qu'a t-elle ?

-Des hallucinations … »Répondit-elle hésitante.

Elle le regardait faire son enquête. Malgré le fait qu'elle le détestait, sa compagnie avait évité de la rendre folle. Il prenait des notes, des photos. Il observait minutieusement chaque petit recoin. Il doit vraiment prendre son travail à cœur. Pensa t-elle. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, quand Sakura s'arrêta soudainement. Elle fit face à l'inspecteur et d'un regard déterminé lui dit :

« -Inspecteur ! Vous devez me croire ! »

Cette détermination qu'il avait lu dans son regard l'avait déstabilisé. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on croit qu'elle était la responsable du crime de Naruto. Sa détermination le toucha. Il avait été figé devant un tel regard, un tel espoir. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

« -Alors dans ce cas, je vais tout simplement vous croire. »

En le voyant lui sourire ainsi et en prononçant de telles paroles, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se débarrassait d'un énorme poids en savant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Puis elle s'assit sur le siège passager avant qu'il ne démarre la voiture. Elle avait un nouvel alliée sur qui compter. A présent, elle espérait juste pouvoir s'en sortir, sans qu'il ne lui fasse faux bond et lui tourne le dos par la suite.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en perdant Naruto.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous :D ?<p>

J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop d'avoir faire mourir Naruto T_T

Reviews ?


End file.
